death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Rikudou Hijiri
Rikudou Hijiri is a reincarnated individual on Origin from Earth that not only doubles as a member of the Bravers, Code Named: Avalon, but also as the shadow head of a superpower nation's intelligence agency. Appearance Personality Rikudo is intelligent, a skilled manipulator, and hides the fact that his true nature as someone who would use others for his own Goals he sees Friend or ally or enemy and Nations government as nothing more than tools to be used As the leader of a shadow nation organization It is clear his tactics and manipulation of events as well as people shows his personality has no guilt would use any method No matter How ruthless Biography After reincarnating to Origin at some point he had studied diligently and had become one of the technical personnel of the Bravers a magic specialist. This was the result of him focusing solely on increasing his skill with magic while the other reincarnated individuals struggled to learn to use their abilities. And because of this, Akira had a become ambitious and was willing to do anything make these ambitions into reality. Quite early on, Rikudou Hijiri had arrived at the truth that the ‘Undead’ had been one of the reincarnated individuals… probably Amamiya Hiroto, whom Naruse Narumi had mistaken Amemiya Hiroto for. He had come to this conclusion from the fact that the ‘Undead’ had enjoyed rice at the research laboratory in which he was raised. The Undead had desired not meat, fish or sweets, but rice. He had been Asian, but raised in a European culture. Despite being raised in a laboratory, where the only food he knew should have been what was fed to him, the Undead had desired rice. Other people might have simply assumed that he had heard one of the workers at the laboratory talking about rice, but Hijiri was different. The time he was born is around the same time as us, too. Wasn’t he reincarnated from Japan as well? Having instinctively realized this, Hijiri had destroyed the document recording the fact that the Undead had desired rice. And then, with the hypothesis that the Undead was a reincarnated individual, he’d started his own independent research into the death attribute. Most likely the incident that involved The Undead Discovery death attribute Potential Hijiri had become obsessed with evolving into a new species transcending humanity and becoming an actual god. Vastly intelligent, he manipulated events from behind the scenes and was able to get Murakami (a fellow reincarnated individual) to betray the Bravers and orchestrated the entire conflict between the Bravers, multiple foreign special ops, Murakami's Group, and the Eighth Guidance. He is the evil mastermind and shadow head of an intelligence agency of a superpower nation. He manipulated the events that culminated in the deaths of many Bravers, the entirety of Eighth Guidance, and the rest of the surviving members of Murakami's Group that he revealed his identity to. Abilities The special abilities that Rikudou Hijiri obtained from Rodcorte after being reincarnated to Origin are Increased Learning Speed and Unlimited Development. With these Increased Learning speed, he would learn knowledge and skills faster than any other person. His Unlimited Development ability would grant him an unlimited potential as a person and could develop traits his Stamina, Mana, and Skills without end, literally making him a Superhuman. With the two abilities combined, he was able to quickly deduce that codename:Undead was actually the 101st reincarnated individual "Amamiya Hiroto" from the fact that the research facility subject craved rice yet lived in a European nation. skilled Outside of abilities manipulator Tactics Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Bravers Category:Humans Category:Origin Category:Antagonist